


best of all

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 2: Fox or Ram, Fluff, M/M, Nwalin Week, Stoneborn Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori finally has something to curl around.





	best of all

**Author's Note:**

> This was conceived by a river during the hottest day of summer (probably, May 16th to be exact, also written almost entirely by smartphone) with birds singing of life and joy.
> 
> Written for day 2 of Nwalin week 2018, for 'Fox.'

 

Nori's fur is magnificent. It feels like the softest silk under Dwalin's calloused fingers when he sinks them into it's lushness, making Nori chitter in delight and squirm under his touch.

Dwalin’s recalls many a long winter night, sleeping with Nori's warmth over his big bulk, his One providing where he could, even when he was even smaller in this form, in his fur.

Now, Nori’s is sheltering something precious, so small he can curl around it protectively, even when winter's chill has relinquished the land beyond the always warm confines of the mountain and the world is bursting with bright pure spring green, come to life, but it is instinct driving him.

Russet fur surrounds their daughter born of stone, carved out by two sets of loving hands, left to slumber and woken into life by Mahal's blessing, squalling ferociously with a healthy set of lungs, only comforted by those hands that gave her shape and whispered encouragement all through the long winter of waiting, words murmuring prayers into stone as fingers locked and hearts yearned for spring.

But this is what she loves best of all: fur around her as Nori shapes himself into his sleek furred form, curling as a barrier around her against all the ills of the all too big world when compared to her innocent newness and fragility, even stoneborn as she is, and Dwalin cannot help but feel utterly contented because all he'll ever need is right there.

Nori sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone else says it, I must admit that I kind of like this and there might be more set in this sort of verse. Maybe.


End file.
